Arkham City: Getting A Clue
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: When a daughter of a rich man ends up in Arkham City she finds herself the ward of Edward Nigma, much to both parties surprise. As she heals and silently watched the Riddler in action she begins to take on a strange relationship with the man. The dangerous taboo relationship is hard to maintain while fighting the City, Batman, Hugo, and even themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_I am going to use a few excerpts from the older version of the story since it's the same thing but I wanted to add more to the chapters and story._

Amelia sat tied to a chair moaning from behind her gag. A big man in front of her was talking with her father, "Now I suspect full support behind taking Arkham City and making it a... larger extension of the Asylum. It would be so much cheaper to place convicts into it as well. Not that you have any doubts do you?" Amelia's father shook his head, "No I don't please let her go. I'll do anything you ask Hugo." The man begged before Hugo let out a laugh, "And you will, since I am keeping her for safekeeping. We don't want her wandering off now do we?" the sick smile made Amelia's insides turn. She watched her father's face fall in defeat, "No we don't".

* * *

Amelia sat at the table pushing the carrots to the side with her fork, "Do stop that Amelia, you need to eat. What would your father say?" Hugo asked from his side. The young woman looked out to her left to the city below. Apartment lights flickered on and off as fires erupted in different areas. Just a week after it was opened Arkham City was a hell hole, "My father would be happy that I was home." she muttered before lowering her fork, "I'm not hungry." she said sitting up a bit straighter, "May I be excused." she hissed and Hugo waved his hand. A T.I.G.E.R guard appeared to grab her right arm with a firm but gentle grip, "Take her to her room." Hugo sighed before waving again, "Good Night my little Rapunzel." Amelia pulled her lips back in disgust.

The small walkway made the guard walk in front of Amelia before they reached the elevator. Once inside the Guard took out his key and turned it before pressing 664 in the keypad. The elevator rose quickly yet made noises that made both occupants nervous, "Another day of nothing." Amelia huffed before falling into the guard. He straightened her with a grumble, "Just stay quiet and everything will be fine." he said motioning to the opening elevator doors. Amelia gave a mock wave before entering the large room. At one point it must have been a great studio apartment but now it held a mattress with nothing working in the kitchen. With everything broken around her Amelia was grateful that at least the bathroom worked. Amelia sat at the window watching the burning continue. She wondered just what was burning and why.

The young woman looked up from her place on the mattress. The walls had an orange glow to it as she played with the spare key she had nabbed from the guard. They wouldn't notice until tomorrow unless she made her escape tonight. Every time they had taken her to her room she had seen a door on the right next to the elevator. Once she had seen someone walking in before complaining about how cold it was outside. It must have been a way to escape. She sat up crossing her knees and looking at the duffel bag on the floor. Everything she owned now was in that dusty old thing and she wrinkled her nose. She had grown up rich and spoiled and even in a dreary place like this she expected it.

Amelia stood and pulled her white coat before slipping into white boots. She would escape into Gotham tonight and see her father in the morning. Then they would be able to take Hugo Strange down. She let her brown hair stay down to cover the sides of her face and neck. The duffel bag shifted onto her shoulder with a soft noise as she walked to the elevator door. Were people watching through cameras? What were they going to do? Amelia stopped with her finger just quivering before the button. Her other hand brought up a key and pushed it into the slot. With a turn of the key the light to call the elevator had started to glow. She flinched as she pressed the button. What had she expected an alarm? Some gunfire?

As the elevator gave a soft click at it's arrival Amelia felt herself begin to shake. Was there anyone in the elevator? She flinched as the doors opened to expose a painfully empty shaft. What had she expected the elevator to actually show. No, Hugo was too smart for that. Amelia looked around for a latter like in the movies only to find that the ones closest to her had been ripped from the wall. All that left was the wire that connected the damned thing. Amelia dug a pair of gloves from her bag before taking a step back. A well timed jump would place her right on the wire and down to freedom. Ballet was going to come in handy right now, even thought the class was horrid. As she jumped her fingers felt the soft buzz of electricity but the strong burn of fire as she slid down the wire clumsily. She tried to tie her legs around the damn thing but only ended up making her grip loosen before she was jarred from the bottom. Her legs gave away as her body hit the top of the elevator and her head smacked something hard. The pain made her gasp out as the red started to edge her vision.

"No." she whispered as she fought against the pain. Something warm and wet ran down her left ear. She was slowly able to move and get up. The world spun way to fast for her liking but she had to keep moving. What if someone heard her? Her fingers worked the door that lead down into the elevator clumsily before she fell into it. Her head was already pounding enough as it was now her right arm wouldn't respond. The elevator doors opened slowly when her left fingers pressed the button. The metal door to her left opened with a loud clang. Cold air slapped her face as she stumbled to a railing. Lights twinkled as she gave a soft smile. Blood dripped from her lips but she didn't care she would be home soon.

She turned and stumbled down a few stairs before walking in empty dark streets. Hoping that somebody would help her. The fact that the street lights weren't on was bothering her. Her mind was too clouded to put two and two together and find out why. Instead she walked up to a few homeless men standing over a trash fire, "Can you help me?" Amelia called and the men looked up. All three of them wore something on their faces like a mask of some sort, "I... I just escaped... I think I broke my arm." The young woman stumbled and tried to clear her head. The men started to walk to her when she realized why it was just so dark. Why those men wore masks and why the streets were so empty.

Amelia turned and ran as fast as she could. A man came up on her right and blocked her access to the stairs and back to safety. Amelia ran to the right and stumbled as she hit a curve. her right arm was twisted painfully as she screamed. She could feel the bone floating around as what was left snapped as it was twisted. The man holding her arm let go in both surprise and disgust. Amelia stumbled up and ran forward. A wall was coming to her but a latter was to the right. Her feet caught on something and she knew she was dead.

A loud clang left the area silent and Amelia jarring from her painful position. It took a few minutes but she was able to push herself up once the hands didn't grab at her. A man laughed, "Lookie here boys our girlie is caught." Amelia started to crawl after placing her right arm onto her lap, "Just wait until it opens. You will see what we do to lost little girlies." it was the second man. The third man, who was quiet until now walked forward as Amelia gasped in pain, "Look... a trophy." he said and pointed to Amelia's right. She turned and looked at the glowing question mark that made the small area around it green. She reached for it and wrapped her fingers around it. Three words were printed on it. Easy, Cage, Courage. The first man pushed the third and snorted, "So?" he asked and the third pushed the first over, "She is in Riddler's territory." Amelia squeezed the small warm thing in her left as the first two men left and the third looked above her before leaving. Amelia curled on her left side and attempted to stay warm with the tiny green thing in her hand.

_Edward Nigma stand on the roof above the cold girl and watched, as his informant told him, her clutch to his trophy. She still hadn't found the simple spring to her left that opened the cage door to free herself so it was not hers, yet. He swung his cane a few times in his fingers before resting it on his shoulder. He felt smug and satisfied. She was no smarter than a lab rat laying in the cold wrapped around her only source of warmth as if it could save her. Maybe he should save her out of the goodness of his heart? No, though the smartest by far he was still the Riddler and yet watching her shiver in her sleep roused a softness in him, "I will give you sanctuary if you free yourself." He felt pleased with himself. She would never find her way out and so his promise lay empty as he walk away. With a smug smile he twirled his cane in his hands and settled it on his right shoulder giving a whistled tune.  
_

Cold eyes ached as she opened them. She was cold, alone, and it was light outside. Amelia whimpered a little as she moved aching body parts from the strong huddle she had around the glowing trophy thing. Her numb fingers and toes give painful stabs as the blood in her body tries to heat them up. She sighs as she scoots forward into some light let through by the buildings on either side. As if on cue a few men walk forward from the shadows on either side of the buildings. The clown men again, "Good ta see that you haven't moved." one said with a rough voice as the other man laughed at his partners words. Amelia shrugged back and sniffed realizing her face was still numb. She was terrified as one man shook the bars.

Amelia shook silently yet smiled at the fact that they were out there and she was inside. As Amelia scooted back she felt something click under her left palm. The long bars swung up clipping one man's chin and knocking him back. The other jumped back and gave a guttural sound. Both clowns smirked and looked down on the woman. As they grabbed at long curled brown locks and pale skin covered by fox fur jacket. A man dressed in a clown uniform watched silently and pulled up a tiny green radio that was stuffed in his boot. He pressed the button on the end, "She found a way out."

Amelia fought the two men with all her might but punched to her abdominal and face was making her tiny slaps and squeals for help were silenced. Blood bubbled from her mouth as she felt the pants being ripped from her body. Hands grabbed at her soft upper thighs and pain danced up and down her body. Two loud gun shots later and all she felt was dead weight as movement ceased. A third man in a clown get up walked forward and pulled the dead weight from her body before frowning at the woman's shape in front of him. One eye was black as blood dripped from the right side of her lips and down her chin. Expensive clothes nearly torn from her body he bent and helped her redress with care. She whimpered as he touched her middle. He felt bone separate under his fingers and noted she had broken ribs. He wiped blood from her face and helped her limp into the shadows, "You look like them." she slurred from swollen lips.

He looked at the woman and noted that her eyes were a dark blue. A vessel had broken in the right one as a bloody color swimmed around the blue, "Where are we going?" she asked softly and he gently pulled her into a doorway before placing her gently onto the floor of a metal elevator floor, "You are going to meet him." The doors shut showly as he readied to press the code, "Who is he?" she asked softly, "The Riddler." he mumbled and she gave a bloody smile, "Thank you." The elevator sunk and the man gave a half smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman lay on a metal table. A folded piece of cloth under her head and one around her waist and chest. A man stand elbow deep in a cut just between her ribs as he finished mending them as best as he could do. Turning he slipped the bloody gloves off a sigh and pulled a needle and thread from his pouch. She already had a few stitches on her right cheek. A small gash leading to her reddened eye. Johnathan Crane smirked at his needlework before working on the newest addition. Edward looked up from his place and brought over the bandages, "You have a kind heart Eddie." Crane noted softly leaning over the woman and perfecting his stitch, "I made an unfortunate promise." Nigma hissed before snapping at a few men. One dressed in a two-face attire and the other a clown. Both men roughly brought the woman up by her middle so that the two men could bind it around her. Once they were done her body was allowed to land on the table none too gracefully.

"You are a man of his word." Crane said before waving the goons away, "Pray tell though Edward, Why did you call me here?" John asked before walking to wash his hands in a tiny sink, "To help me stitch the girl. I know your technique is of the best." Nigma offered almost silently flinching at admitting someone was better than himself. Crane gave a soft laugh, "You know I am the best with my poison but you know your stitching would be better. Come on, you know you want to tell me her cheek will have a tiny pink scar. Brag Edward, it is your nature." Edward leaned against the sink that was washing red away, "I have no time for that but I will hang it over your head later. Right now I would like to ask that you leave Arkham City for a while." John raised his eyebrows and made a small 'O' with his mouth before replacing glasses, "And Why is that Eddie?" mockery laced the good doctors voice, "You saved my life once. I am returning the favor. Joker is planning something big with Strange. Watch everyone closely in tell it is settled." Crane nodded, "Alright I will leave. Send a few goons to escort me to my boat and then I will leave. Why aren't you leaving?" Edward looked at a few test ideas, "I can't."

* * *

Amelia hissed in pain even before her eyes opened. The room was dark, quiet and warm she found herself under mounds of fluffy blankets. The bed swallowed her in gentle caresses as pillows fluffed under her head. A lavish bed even greater than her own. A door opened before blinding light made her wince. She found her eyesight on the right side a little clouded, "H...hello?" she whimpered softly before blinking the blinding light away, "Calm yer tits. Just here to bring you some food. Breakfast in bed. Don't damage the sheets. Riddler will be pissed." an English accent carried the American words.

Amelia tried to sit up but gave a soft moan of pain, "Oh year three ribs are broken, right side, be careful." A man with a white shirt and jeans walked forward and set a tray on her legs, "You're the man who helped me." she said as she slowly sat up. The man reached back and placed the pillows behind the woman so that she would be able to lean upon them without hurting herself, "Don't make it sound like I'm a good guy. Just a higher rank goon with a sweet deal with the Riddler." Amelia grimised at the greasy unappetizing food, "What is this?" The man shrugged.

Amelia smiled a little before looking down, "Am I ever going home?" she asked picking up a dirty fork and moving the mush around awkwardly. Maybe that was an egg? Her right arm weighed heavily on her right side. Nothing was working right. She gave a soft chuckle at her own quick wit. The man gave her a strange look before replying.

"Prolly not. There is no way out. Only in." he said before crossing the room and standing beside the door, "Why am I here?" she asked putting some sort of potato thing into her mouth. The man shrugged again. Tanish skin bundling and unbundling as muscles rippled. Green eyes stared from under surprisingly clean black hair, "Riddler caught you in one of his traps and out of pity took you in when you solved it." Amelia felt tears prickle her eyes, "Why are you here?" she asked swallowing the greasy food and grimising at the action, "Well the Joker's goons do not like those who kill their 'brothers' so Riddler let me in here to watch over you." She gave a small clap, "I have a babysitter in the City of Death."

"Such a morbid one." Edward spoke from his position at the doorway, "When she is done show her to the bathroom. You may stay as long as you like. Touch anything, I will hurt you. Leave and the door will be locked to your return. Welcome." Nigma left carrying a few metal scraps before Amelia took a swig of dirty water, "He seems nice." she offered and the babysitter shrugged, "Sanctuary, his own bed, and food. More than what you would expect from a villain of Arkham." Amelia gave a soft laugh and winched in pain, "If you can call this food." The guard nodded, "It's better than starving." Amelia felt ashamed but fought back her blush.

"So, what do you do here in the city of Death?" she asked waving the fork. The man crossed his arms, "I did have a sweet deal with the big clown guy but now I'm in here with you and this slop." He said shaking his head. Amelia picked up the thing she had called an egg and waved it a bit, "It's better than starving." She said before attempting to shove the thing into her mouth. The fork pierced her lip while half of the eggs fell into her lap. The blush she had been fighting won the battle and danced up her neck and over her cheeks. The Guard walked over rolling his eyes before helping clean the mess up and wiping blood away with a surprisingly clean napkin, "Why are you so clean?" Amelia asked before he walked back to the door, "I have mild O.C.D, just enough to make me a clean freak."

Amelia gave a half smile before looking up at the man, "So if you had a sweet deal with 'the clown man'. What is so sweet of a deal with the Riddler guy to make you sit here watching me stumble through life?" He shrugged again rolling his eyes, "I get a safe place to sleep without wondering if someone is going to stab me over breakfast." Amelia scooped up what could have been potato holding them out slightly as if offering the bite. The guard shook his head and turned to stand just outside the door with a half grin on his face, "HEY BABYSITTER!" Amelia yelled and he looked over at her only to groan, "I think I may have spilled potatoes... or something brown..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay my computer died. As a treat this will be 2 chapters in one. ALSO! IMPORTANT! I will try my hardest not to jump into "she is pretty and shall be mine" while also balancing "I'm slightly crazy but think she is tolerable." Enjoy._

Amelia lay in pain as her babysitter, named Mike, played the role of pissed of nurse, "Just eat the damn thing!" he growled and Amelia rolled her eyes, "First off that smells horrid and second my ribs are fucking broken." Mike rolled his eyes and pulled the bowl back, "Fine." he hissed and stomped off. Amelia swallowed and winced at the fiery pain that danced along her body, "You need to eat." Amelia opened her eyes and jerked her head up to spit out a response but felt her words fell numb on her tongue, "Why do you care?" she asked the man in front of her. He looked simple wearing only the basics of his suit with the first few buttons open. Amelia wondered why such a lanky man had muscle.

"I don't." he yawned out walking on by. Amelia took a deep painful breath, "Wait! Come back, please." Edward stopped and looked to the second doorway that lead to his bedroom. The apartment was small with an open living room for his computers and a bathroom. The kitchen had been used for storage. He took a few steps back and looked at the girl laying in his bed. Straight brown hair hung in unwashed bunches around a pained face. Skin looked greasy from lack of attention. He needed Mike to wash her even with just a sponge. The sight of her turned his lunch to bile, "What is it?" he sighed leaning against the doorway. He had so much to do and so little time. The Bat would surly be here soon and the Joker's plan went into action in about a month. Without Mike on the inside his information was limited to what had been gathered and he was also annoyed by that. She was an annoyance his own little Doleo.

"Please, I am in so much pain." she whined. Edward looked her up and down before walking over and moving her body slowly and deliberately. Most of her body lay uncovered save the bandages and underwear that covered her lady parts. Her bandages had bleed through. After moving her into a position that put no strain to her wounds Edward slowly cut up the side of her bandage on her middle. The wet blood made soft crackling noises as the bandage was pulled free. Her wound had developed a slightly red color and three of the had popped open. The man made a hard line with his mouth before leaving.

Amelia tried to raise her head from the cramped position though she had to admit her body was in no pain. She could feel cool air touching the hot area on her middle before the man had returned. He pulled a tray with him before placing tools on it. Edward reached for the precious morphine wondering just why he was so willing to use it on her. Grumbling he dropped the needle and put alcohol onto a small clean rag. As he started to clean the blood away he pulled back as she bucked in response hissing in pain. He pinched his nose before pushing his glasses firmly into place and cleaning the blood from around the wound. She seemed to calm down at the range but as soon as Edward got anywhere close to the botched stitches she bucked. Nigma bit the bullet and gave her the medicine. Amelia felt the needle inside of her left arm and the liquid entering her body, "What was that?" she asked through her teeth. Edward held a dry rag under her wide to catch the small amount of bleeding, "Poison." he stated in a board voice watching the red slowly contaminate the white. Amelia smiled feeling the pain go away, "You would have let me die already."

Edward watched as the woman was affected by the injection. Her eyes closed as if too much of a hassle but her smile stayed. She was still awake but now completely out of it. She giggled a little before reaching over with her left hand and touching his hair, "So soft." her voice slurred and Edward pushed her back already frustrated that she got blood on his sheets, "Stay still." he growled, "Sexy." Amelia countered but kept still. Edward pulled out a pair of scissors and pliers before taking out the old stitched and looking into the irritated wound, "That feels weird." she said slowly as if deliberately trying to seem coherent, "Be quiet, doleo." Edward hissed before pulling out a new needle and slowly stitching her wound closed. The three stitches that had popped tore her skin a little more and so that area would defiantly scar.

As he finished Edward covered the fresh stitches with a gaze and taped it over. Edward turned to leave, "What does doleo mean?" Amelia asked as her mind fought to pull her into sleep. Nigma watched the girl try to open her eyes with her left hand up, searching. Mike had come back, "Boss?" he asked looking at the blood that covered Edward, "Is she dead?" Edward shook his head and sighed before wrinkling his nose. He headed straight for the shower. Mike looked into the room to see bloody gaze and wraps on a metal table to the side of a nearly naked Amelia sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her right arm had been put by her side and her legs spread. Her left arm lay on her middle. Mike walked over and covered the woman with the blanket and pulled the tray from the room. Just to be sure he put his fingers under her nose, "Dad?" she mumbled and Mike shook his head before realizing his mistake and rolling his eyes. Her left arm raised from under her blankets, "Please don't leave me." she started to sob in her sleep. Mike took her hand in his own and sat on the side of the bed looking at her sleep, "I'm so scared." she whispered before her breathing returned to normal and she went beck into a deep sleep. Mike closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Me too."

* * *

Amelia had walked behind Edward in the baggy clothes Mike had provided. The black shirt hung off her body as the sweats swallowed her bottom half. Her hair was pulled into a wet pony tail making it look black. Blue eyes stared down at the paper Edward was looking at. He leaned back and looked at her rather annoyed, "Let me see." he ordered as she pulled her shirt up. Her right arm was now in a movable hard cast and her stitches nearly healed. Edward had kept her under with Morphine until he deemed the pain tolerable. He gently felt her ribs and nodded before wiping his thumbs against the tight stitches, "Beautiful." he breathed and Amelia blushed before realizing he was talking about the stitches. She would never get used to his gushing about his own work. He pulled her shirt down before looking at her face sneering, "He was right you are going to scar there." She shrugged and turned away, "Stitches always scar." Edward burned holes into her back before she left to walk into the apartment just across from Edwards. It did not have his level of protection but he looked to the plans in front of him. The same metal walls that he used would soon surround her place. His promise was his own law.

Mike looked up as Amelia walked into the apartment. His two 'friends' Rick and Fred argued over who really won the pot on the table. Amelia pulled up the pen she had snagged from Edward's table when he had been checking her stitches, "We can keep score." Rick, the smallest of the guys, smiled making his already wide clown makeup even wider. Fred just shrugged two differently colored shoulders. Amelia smiled and pulled out the discarded paper from Edward's trash and laid it out smoothly. The unfinished plan gave them a side and a half to work with. She sat next to Mike slowly taking care not to rattle her middle too much, "Did we know the guys you killed?" Fred asked off hand as Rick picked up all the cards for the next game. Mike shook his head, "Nah they were new recruits. Two goons that the Bat had nabbed trying to steal from a convenient store."

Amelia grinned and slapped the table, "I bet that wasn't very convenient for them, eh?" she asked before Rick shook his head. Fred gave her a half smile and Mike put a palm to his forehead, "You're not funny stop it." he hissed as she knocked his shoulder gently with her cast, "I am hilarious." Rick twisted his neck as Fred gave the cards out skipping Amelia, "Well we don't come for the food." he said as before his neck popped. Mike tapped the table in warning and touched his side. Amelia had never seen him pull his gun but she knew it was there, "I'm gonna take a look outside." she said and each man grunted as she left. The window she was looking out was small and had bars on it thanks to Edward's orders but she only felt safe looking from them, unlike in Hugo's care.

She watched a helicopter fly by and smirked. She knew it was looking for her. Hugo must have known she would take the damned door and was just looking for her body now. Her father was most likely being strung along by Hugo and his web of lies. The fire she had dubbed 'her' fire had died out before she had recovered so now she was watching the men gather around burning barrels. At first they would look up and point at her but when the first three had tried to enter by the door only to find the riddles and traps set up they had started to try and climb the building. Amelia wasn't sure weather it was that she was alive or that they noticed she was a girl but they tried to get to her. The traps on the sides of the building had warded them off. Now they only looked if they even did that, loosing interest.

Mike and his boys had used a tunnel underground that lead a mile south and into a deeper part of the city that was more of a neutral area. It was common to see the goons from each faction gather there. Even Joker didn't start anything there, or so she was told. Amelia remembered the darkness of the Joker and the fear he had put into Gotham before being locked away this final time. It was as if he didn't even want to escape. She knew he could. She knew each 'super' villain could yet they chose to stay here in the city to rule like kings. The only true fighting that was going on right now was Joker and Two-Face. Amelia knew Mike's boys would be dead soon by the way things were going. The ground rumbled and the men groaned.

Rick groaned a second time as his radio came to life, "Oh hello guys, sorry to bother you, but that psychopath has attacked your poor teammates. I think a little retaliation is in order. Hmn? GET TO IT!" The voice was oddly pleasing to Amelia's ears as if the perfect mixture of the aged crazy with just enough to be sinister. Rick stood up and started for the door, "See y'all later!" he yelled waving before the door closed. Amelia shook her head and crossed her arms, "I doubt it." Fred leaned back putting his feet up, "Me too. I'm gonna miss him. The second bomb goes off in twenty minutes. Just enough time for them to get there." He smiled and Amelia felt everything twist painfully inside of her, "Why didn't you warn him!?" she asked but didn't move he didn't have to answer her. He never did. As she got used to the City of Death she began to understand it's ways. Rick was going to die eventually and Fred gave him a painless alternative to either the Jokers knife or a few misplaced bullets. She sat down and took Rick's hand fighting back the tears, "I don't want you to bring anyone else here." she whispered as Mike looked up from his hand, "Understood." he said as they all waited silently for the next explosion. Amelia didn't get any sleep that night. Neither did Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

_And here is the 2nd chapter I promised. I feel like I should explain chapter 2 a little more. I feel like Crane and Edward would be able to tolerate each other in a kind of friendship. I also wanted to kind of explain why *SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT PLAYED ARKHAM CITY YET* Crane is not in the second game. If you have already figured this out you are awesome and disregard this._

Amelia danced around her painfully empty apartment while singing a few bars of a song she barely knew but was so intent on becoming stuck inside her mind. Edward walked into the apartment watching her dance around in Mike's clothing. He bit back a smile as he watched her fall over a chair. She was not as graceful as she should have been. He decided a dramatic clap would get her attention. Blue eyes peered from under clean yet wild hair. Edward groaned inwardly and wondered just why he was still watching over her. She smiled at his face as the sight of him brought her joy. She knew he was a murderer driven by his own madness but she had yet to see it. She was still filled with the crazy desire of all young women that he was, indeed, good. It didn't help that she was alive because of him.

The woman walked over to the finely dressed green man, "Ello Eddie." she said as she spread her arms open. The stitches on her face had been removed to leave a tiny pink scar just under her right eye. Her arm was still wrapped in the hard cast, "I am going out today to set a few of my tests up. I need you to watch the camera's for Me." he said biting his own tongue to keep from hissing. Amelia raised her eyebrows at his suggestion, "Why not have Mike or someone do it?" she asked before he rolled his eyes, "I am a very busy man. I have no time to train EVERYONE to do what needs to be done; besides it was not Mike who kept asking me silly questions each night." Amelia felt her cheeks get hot before a soft pain racked through her skull. Edward pulled his cane back and watched her eyes widen at his smack. He whistled and pointed to the door, "Let us get to work." he said as Amelia followed him from her own room. She pressed her fingers to his door as he walked down the hall, "Keep your ears sharp, Doleo, if I contact you and you do not reply I will assume you are gone or dead." Amelia ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She would annoy the ever loving piss out of him and he would love every second of it.

Edward walked the straight path underground with Mike and Fred following his heels. He didn't ask where the clown was and frankly he didn't care. The two men were dressed in long black trench coats with heavy backpacks to each. Edward carried the third dutifully but with some annoyance. Amelia sat back and put her feet on the desk in front of her examining each camera pressing buttons to switch the places as the trio walked along. She fingered the radio set in her left ear and wondered just how mad Eddie would be when he finally got back to her, "Ello my boys!" she squealed watching each of them recoil at the high pitch of her voice. Mike was the first to recover, "Hello there sweet cheeks, you watching us from your tower?" Edward grunted and kept walking, forcing the two men forward through they were watching for cameras, "You guys look sooo cute walking along like army soldiers." Edward grit his teeth, "Maintain radio silence unless deemed necessary." Amelia sniffed and sat back with arms folded, "Why? It's not like anyone could ever crack your code." She hoped her small compliment may allow her more freedom on the radio, "Be that as it may, silence." The tone was sharp and made Amelia turn away in anger. Why should he rule her life? As a helicopter roared above her head she winced. That's why.

Edward was happy to note that Amelia had quieted for now. The steps behind him slowed as they reached the ladder that lead to the surface right at the end of an ally way. He was the first to start the tedious climb. Once the last man climbed the ladder Edward radioed Amelia to start the traps. All three men could soon hear the buzzing of electrical equipment, "Alrighty you guys have fun out there all clear for takeoff." Amelia grinned as she watched the cameras feeling like a spy, "We should have code names!" she squealed watching the men recoil again, "Sorry." She murmured and Edward looked to the nearest camera, "Silence." She leaned forward leaning onto her left arm, "But I am board." Mike grinned and looked to Fred who shrugged in his 'I don't give a damn' attitude.

"Hey Mike hey… Hey… what's in the bag?" Edward turned and pointed to Mike in warning. The man kept quiet, "You guys are NOT fun!" she moaned into the radio, "I am beginning to wish I had left you in the street." Edward countered and she smiled brightly, "That isn't a very Riddler thing for you to say Eddie." Nigma growled as the trio walked down the street covered by the nighttime shadows. Amelia kept silent for a while watching the camera's intently, "You know I could escape now." She said off hand to herself, "You are not a prisoner; though, I highly doubt you could get past the walls." Mike was highly amused by both parties and kept quiet.

Edward stopped at a building and knocked on the wall with his cane, "Here." Fred walked forward and started spraying the green question mark on the building. Mike opened the door to the massive building, "Lock this door, Batman will be able to get in through those vents. Knock a bolt off each vent exit. I am feeling generous." Fred nodded and started pulling bolts from each opening. Edward began laying down the wiring. Both Mike and Fred started being in the bigger equipment that had been stored earlier. They had screwed the three green question marks to the sides before equipping the button that served for the tiny dot underneath. Amelia boardly watched cameras on the outside since the inside had not yet been added.

Mike climbed a ladder and installed the giant television that would show the Riddler to the Bat. Fred started working on the cameras as Edward shed his own jacket and rolled his sleeves up. The floors were far from finished yet soon it would be the last thing to do. He started connecting wires and flicked his switch. The first electric floor was up and running, "Ello, love, you see us yet?" Mike asked ad Fred descended from his ladder and turned the camera's on. The job was quick and easy since they hadn't had to hide the damned things.

"I see my boys, hooray." Amelia sniffed back a yawn as she lay against the chair, "Don't fall asleep on us." Fred mumbled as he began on a square of his own. Amelia lazily waved her eyes over the screens seeing no threat she closed her eyes, "Wake up…" Edward hissed over the headset and Amelia jumped up. She watched the entire floor light up on the middle screen, "How long?" she asked and looked over every screen. Nothing was in any frame, "You guys are good to go." She noted the light starting to show in the screens. She must have been asleep for a while.

"You have been asleep for a while. Your headset was on. We could hear your breathing all night." Amelia pulled her lips back in embarrassment, "Sorry guys." Edward was the first to dash across to the other side of the road and to the ally way, "If I needed you sooner I would have woken you." He said opening the cover to the hole. Amelia disarmed the traps. Mike took the bag and jacket from Fred as the man saluted with a black hand and ran another way. Both men dropped down the hole and began the walk back to base, "Well that was uneventful." Amelia muttered and Mike laughed, "Wait until we have to go for a base farther away, roofs, or even the sides of buildings. Those are great." Edward smirked, "If you're here that long."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pulled the cast off of Amelia's arm and bent it before feeling along the length of the arm, "The bars will have to stay for a few more weeks but you should be able to use it now. Wear this brace." Amelia watched as Edward looked at her arm closely. His hands were gentle as he felt along the bone and the metal that was alongside it. His fingers knowing in just what he was searching for. She felt safe in this moment as green eyes looked over oval glasses. His mouth held in just a way, "You're staring." He mumbled not looking from his hold. He wrapped the brace on her arm in a snug fit. Amelia looked up to the screens and caught something in the upper screen. A woman lay under some man. Her body moved as he pumped into her. At Amelia's sharp intake of breath Edward looked up. The unmoving woman was dead and certainly being…. He switched the video. Her trembling hand touched his arm and he allowed it, "Thank you." Amelia whispered before squeezing his arm and walking away, "Mike, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay tonight."

Edward turned and bit his tongue. Why wasn't he good enough for her? He, Edward Nigma, saved her ass and gave her shelter. He should be the one she was asking to stay with her. His fist balled up. He was the best. He turned and watched her visibly unclench as Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Was he the one who stitched her up? Was he the one who she constantly ran to for… For what exactly, her main goal was to annoy him all day. He turned away from the two just as Amelia looked back. He was her safety. As he sat in the next room drawing away at his plans and watching everything so carefully she wanted to sit near him. The fact that he constantly took her annoyance was a good sign and that he didn't slap her touch away was hopeful, wasn't it? She stopped herself from saying goodnight to him. What would his insult be tonight? Always followed with the Latin word he used for her thinking she knew not what it meant. She was his annoyance and he hadn't killed her yet. She considered that a good sign.

As Mike finally fell asleep in his cot Amelia had gotten up and walked to the next room. Edward was up and writing away, "You're a little late tonight, but I am assuming that was because you let Mike get to sleep first. Hold this down for me. It keeps moving and it is…" Amelia pushed Edward back and kissed him hard, "You stupid man." She growled pulling his tie to make their connection closer, "Teasing me all fucking day long." He growled back locking his fingers into her hair. He pulled the oversized black shirt over her head and leaned her back nipping up her neck, "Teach me a lesson, on please." Amelia begged as he roughly handled her body. A loud snore shook the dream until the images cracked apart.

She opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Mike snored away in the living room as she slid her fingers away from her core and bit her bottom lip. She felt dirty and a little longing panging deep inside of her chest. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and slipped her fingers back down to her core.

(line)

Edward walked in on Mike shoving Amelia into a wall, "You fucking asshole!" she hissed before running at him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She held on and pulled him back until they were both on the ground. Edward leaned against the doorway, "And what is going on in here?" Amelia looked up from the pile on the ground, "He took the last cookie!" she whined as Mike grumbled. Edward bit back a laugh. All that for the damned things he had given to her, "Get dressed, were going out… all of us." As he spoke Edward threw a pile of clothes at Amelia. She held up her own clothes. Clean stitches held together the torn pieces. A pair of jeans, Ed Hardy shirt, white jacket, and her boots lay on the ground. Her gloves stuck out from the pockets. Amelia looked up to Edward with a small smile but he had already gone.

Mike Turned away as Amelia quickly changed. The feeling of her clothes made everything seem better, "Alright, let's go." She said zipping the white jacket up. Mike put a hand up, "I'm watching the camera's, you and the Riddler are picking up a few newbies to pack some roof tests." Amelia bit her lower lip, "I don't…" Mike raised an eyebrow and waved his hand for her to start walking though Edward had already begun to voice his displeasure. Amelia followed the man. She felt a blush creeping up her neck as he looked down at her through his glasses. Dark eyes smoldered and made her…

"Let's go shall we." Amelia snapped and walked past the man. He was a criminal, a fucking crook and she thought his eyes 'smoldered'. She felt sick as she thought of the night before. She was a shameful human being. He was horrid and cruel. A hand grabbed her left shoulder and pulled her back, "Mike has not stopped the traps yet little, Doleo." He pulled her behind his body and she felt safe. How dare he do these things to her!

"I must ask why you are acting to upset today." Edward murmured before waving a hand to let Amelia go before him. The buzzing of the traps shut off. Amelia noticed that he had an ear piece and not her. She grit her teeth, yet kept quiet. Edward hummed a little, "If only I knew how I had gotten you to quiet. I would do it more often." He said and Amelia looked over her shoulder and sneered, "Oh you love it." Edward raised his chin a little as she began to gain her normal sway to her walk showing she was no longer angry. He realized something that made his insides turn into a fiery pit of anger. She was right.

* * *

Edward wrapped his slim fingers around the rope and slowly let Amelia walk down the side of the building. Her stomach lurched at the sight of the ground, "Don't let me drop… don't let me drop…" she whispered through her lips as she grasped the bag in her hands tightly. He held on firm as a helicopter sound started in the distance. Fear started another dance in Amelia's gut, "EDWARD!" she yelled as he let her down a few more steps, "I am very capable!" he yelled over the roar of the blades. A T.I.G.E.R guard started to swing from a rope as they got closer. Edward paid them no mind and kept letting Amelia down. Hugo had kept out of the Riddler's hair so far. Amelia tried to grasp the rope above her and pull herself up with no dice. She reached down and pulled a blade from her pocket before touching the rope with it and started to cut. Edward yelled but his voice was ripped from his throat. He began to pull as she cut. The T.I.G.E.R guard had started to reach them. Just as the guard had her in reach Amelia fell.


End file.
